Missing With Out A Trace
by CHIKEESxBBY
Summary: 50yrs of holding a grudge Margret VanRonald is back for revenge. When everyone starts to go missing one by one Sonny and Skyler are left finding out there the decendents of Charlie Dotson. Can Sonny save Chad in time? or will it be to late
1. Chapter 1

**Two Shows **

_So Random_

Mackenzie Falls

"_Randoms!"_

"_Falls!"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_The same reason why your here, for the Halloween Meeting"_

" _How do you know about that. Your new!"_

"_I do read flyer's you know" _

**O-N-E Meeting T H A T Changes EVER Y THING**

"_We have a problem, two of our actors went missing"_

"_What! Who?"_

"_Portlyn, and Tawni. We believe its happing again"_

"_Whats happening again?"_

"_Well 50 years ago, there was this actress her name was Margret Van Ronald. She was in love with the owners son who was Charlie Dotson, but the owner forbidden them to see each other. A month later she found out she was pregnant and Charlie was the dad. She never got the chance to tell him because that night she found out she went missing. Months later Charlie started to sleep around with Clare Wilson and Jackie Olden. A month later the two best friends went missing one from Margret's show and the other from the rival show."_

_**One by one they go missing till its only Sonny and Chad left.**_

"_Sonny I have a confession"_

"_Not now Chad, someone is in here with us"_

"_Chad! Please this isn't funny anymore."_

**SHE is the O_N_L_Y ONE  Left.**

Sonny walks down the pitch black halls trying to find a way out from this endless night. She could hear faint screams but she cant pin point them out. She passes _Chad's _dressing room and hearing someone crying.

_**Margret is back and want revenge from the closest family member of Charlie Dotson.**_

"_Sonny Monroe, your time is up"_

"_Why me? Where is everyone? Please just leave us alone" _

"_You are the daughter of Connie Wilson, her mother was Clare Wilson."  
"M-my moms name is Connie Monroe, n-not Wilson"_

"_You fool, Wilson is her maiden name. She took Charlie from me she was the reason why the killed me"_

"_Who killed you?"  
"You would like that but you will never know"_

**Its up to Sonny to find out who killed Margret, in order to save her friends.**

"_Sonny!"_

"_Skyler?"_

"_Yeah, I been locked out side for hours where is everyone?" _

"_They went missing we have to find them"_

"_Don't worry, I been every where in this studio I seen things that many people don't know of"_

"_Skyler, whats your last name?"_

"_Its Dotson why?"_

"_Just wondering who is your mom?"_

"_Her name is Josie her moms name is Jackie Olden. You know my grandma was very famous when she was our age. Its weird some reason I am talking to a Random and I am okay with it."_

"_Your a decedent from Charlie Dotson just like I am. I think its up to us to save everyone"_

"_Why us?"_

"_Because we were born when her kid died when she did"_

"_Well its not my fault"_

_**Skyler of Mack Falls & Sonny of So Random **_

_**Team up to save there friends.**_

_**Will they be there in time to save them?**_

_**Or**_

_**Will there friends be gone forever?**_

_**Find out when **_

_**Missing with out a Trace comes to a computer near you!**_

_**Starring **_

_**Sonny Monroe**_

_**&**_

_**Skyler**_

_**along with **_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Tawni Hart**_

_**Zora Lancaster**_

_**and**_

_**Nico & Grady**_

_A.N: I decided to do a Halloween story so I am hoping this will be done by Halloween._

_So questions what should I be for Halloween that involves a tutu, and something dead??_

_I am thinking either a dead ballerina or a dead human china doll??_

_what do you think the tutu is purple. _


	2. The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own zip, nada nothing. **

**Chapter 1. The beginning of the end! **

It was a week before Halloween all of Hollywood was busy trying to put up there finishing touches to there annual Horror Fest. The days were short and the nights were long, some people could have sworn that there is something different about Halloween this year. At the end of Sunset Blvd. and Highland Ave. a little girl was walking down the street reading a new issue of Tween weekly. On the cover was no other than the famous Chad Dylan Cooper. As the little girl kept walking down the side walk passing by the famous Hollywood walk of Fame, there stood a blond haired blue eyed boy buying a cup of coffee from the corners Starbucks.

"One caramel cappuccino. And make it fast" The blue eyed blond haired boy demanded.

"Ugh Chad? What about me?" A whining brunette besides him asked.

"Oh yeah and make it a double. Are you happy Alyssa?" Chad asked his new girlfriend of the week.

"Yes, thank you Chaddy" The brunette clapped happily giving him a kiss on his cheek. The only reason why Chad had started to date her was because her dad was the owner of the new Pinter Marriott. She was loaded and Chad loved rich girls.

On the other side of Hollywood there was a perky happy go lucky girl talking to her new secret friend. In an old dressing room that looked from the 50s of some sort. The two friends were having there daily lunch, that has been going on for about a week or two now.

"So Sonny is it true that Nico is in love with Portlyn?" Skyler asked grabbing another slice of pizza from the box.

"Yes!" She jumped happily. "But you didn't hear it from me" Sonny added remembering that Nico warned her not to tell anyone.

"My lips are sealed" Skyler whispered pretending to lock his lips with an invisible key.

"Good" Sonny giggled no one knew that Skyler and Sonny becoming secret friends, just one day Skyler was all alone in the commissary and Sonny decided to make a new friend. They didn't think it would turn out to become a true friendship. All though Skyler had asked her to keep it a secret afraid of what the other Falls members would say. So they agreed that they will be nice when there around no one, but if any one form either show was near they had to act like they hated each other.

"Sonny now tell me the truth. What is the real reason why you and Chad aren't talking?" Skyler asked.

"Well you know his _'girlfriend Alyssa?'_" Sonny started to explain.

"Yeah, I swear she is so annoying she is worse then Portlyn at times. Any ways what about her?" Skyler asked looking around as if he felt someone watching the two.

"Well she came up to me one day and was all like stay away from my boyfriend. And I was all like who Chad? And she was all like yeah Chad, I know he use to like you hence use to. Well he is mine now and if I find out you been talking to him your going to be dead. Thats when I told her wow dramatic, but its okay I'm not on speaking terms with him at the time, then she said the worst thing ever...she said the only reason why Chad even liked me in the first place was because he felt sorry for me because I didn't have a dad, but it didn't make any difference I didn't let her get to me." Sonny finished

"Wow. dramatic much?" Skyler scoffed. Picking up the empty pizza box and throwing it away.

"Yeah I mean she was worse then you. Just playing,8 but you know how your character is so dramatic" Sonny joked around walking towards the door.

"Hey I resent that. I am the nicest guy on Mack Falls. I just have a rep to protect" Skyler replied walking up and opening the door for them.

"Sure you are hot stuff. So tell me how did you find this place in the first place?" Sonny asked walking side by side with her new bestfriend through the creepy abandoned hall way of Condor Studios.

"To tell you the truth that room we were in use to be my grandmas dressing room back when this use to be Starlight Studios back like in the 50s" Skyler explained.

"Wow are you serious?" Sonny asked chills going down her back when she passed a dressing room that had a golden star with the name Margret Van Ronald. Dark gray dust covered the name and it looked as if the name plate star was about to fall into pieces if anyone tried to clean it.

"Yea, when I finally got on Mackenzie Falls my grandma came with me she showed me where the old buildings are. Many people don't dare go looking around here for some odd reason, but I like to walk down the halls when I am stressed." Skyler said stopping in his tracks when he noticed Sonny wasn't following him. She was still looking at the old dusty star. She went looking for some napkins inside her purse and she slowly brushed the paper towel across the star as delicate as she can. She started to cough as the dust flew into the air.

"Sonny are you okay?" Skyler asked patting her back as he watched Sonny grasp for air.

"I..think..s-so" Sonny tried to make out between coughs.

"Come on lets go get you some water" Skyler suggested grabbing Sonny's hand leading her out of the abandoned hall ways.

Back in the new studio there was a blond and a brunette talking about fashions and guys. Sitting in the middle of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"So you can't tell me that Skyler is cute? Come on Tawni you know you like him" Portlyn said shoving the head shot towards the blond.

"Okay maybe just a little, but what about you and Nico? Eh I know he likes you" Tawni replied in that annoying sing song voice that annoyed Portlyn every time.

"Okay I will admit that I do like him...but he is so wrapped up with his _'girlfriend' _to notice me" Portlyn said dryly pouting when she said girlfriend.

"Oh god Port, I am so sorry I totally forgot about Alyssa" Tawni said sympathetically.

"You know I don't understand how he can't see it. She is just using him everyone knows she is also dating Chad at the same time" Portlyn replied whipping the tears away from her eyes.

"I know James and I been trying to tell him" Tawni stated.

"Its okay, so when is James coming back?" Portlyn asked trying to hide the tears.

"Maybe for Halloween. I can't wait we should go shopping for our costumes, it will take our minds off of these stupid boys!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yay! We should totally do that! I so want to be a fairy" Portlyn said jumping up in excitement forgetting all about Nico.

"Good! I want to be Tinker Bell so we can match. Yay were going to be so pretty!" Tawni stated. Walking out of her part of the dressing room Portlyn following along.

On the other side where everyone likes to go to grab a bite, two best friends almost had a fright.

"Nico! Hurry up I want to get some fro-yo too!" Grady whined pushing Nico out the way to put his head under the fro-yo machine to taste the frozen goodness.

"See G, I told you that you were going to get a turn." Nico commented keeping a look out for a certain security guard.

"You were right! This is the best!" Grady stated whipping his mouth off with his sleeve.

"Move over its my turn again" Nico said pushing his chubby friend out the way.

"Aha, caught on at the act!" A cold dull voice said from behind the two boys. They turned around to find out that indeed it was Murphy the security guard.

"Its not what it looks like!" Nico quickly said whipping the frozen desert off his mouth.

"Then please do explain boys, because it looks like you were eating from the nozzle once again!" Murphy yelled, causing the boys to become scared.

"Sorry?" Grady shyly asked.

"You know what. Since its only a week before Halloween ill let this slide just once. So you two are banned for a week, no excuses or kid lawyers this time boys!" Murphy replied walking away laughing in a maniac tone.

"He always scares me" Grady stated walking out of the commissary along with Nico by his side.

"Me too G, me too" Nico whispered walking towards the prop house. The boys walked past an angry Penelope and a furious Zora. They been arguing the whole lunch hour, about a certain ten year old.

"I don't care if he is your brother! He is going to pay, he stole my snake!" Zora yelled.

"He did not steal your snake! He wouldn't dare to bring one near me." Penelope hissed making Zora get angrier by the minute getting ready to attack.

"I swear Penelope if he doesn't bring me back my snake the gnomes will take him away! I will make sure they sell him to the goblin black market!" Zora yelled once more.

"Really Zora, and I should care why? We all know gnomes are Fake!" Penelope pushed further, making Zora tackle Penelope to the floor.

"I hate you!" Zora yelled pulling Penelope's hair.

"Get off of me! You brat!" Penelope yelled trying to get out of the eleven year olds grip.

"I warned you once before, never to talk about the gnomes like that!" Zora hissed, shooting Penelope an evil glare before stomping off to who knows where. Penelope just sat on the floor trying to figure out what just happened. She looked up when she heard two people laughing but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. On the other side of the hall Chasity and Ferguson were walking down the halls making fun of everyone they knew.

"Okay, what about this one. Fine. Fine. Good. Good." Ferguson mimicked.

"Oh I know Sonny and Chad!" Chasity said happily as she knew she was right.

"Yes, you know I don't know why they stopped talking." Ferguson said rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Me either...like come on Portlyn and I had thought they were so going to be together, but all of a sudden Chad is with Alyssa and Sonny is hardly ever here" Chasity pointed out walking past the little Random.

"You know who else is never here hardly, is Chad and Skyler" Ferguson said looking at Chad and Alyssa walking hand in hand back into the building.

"Yeah... but Chad is with _'her'_ where is Skyler always disappearing to?" Chasity asked looking at Chad and his new girlfriend that everyone hated more than a Random.

"Hey isn't she...with that...Random, Chico?" Ferguson asked

"Yeah! I think she is!" Chasity replied her lips going into a signature smirk.

"This is going to be interesting look who is walking over here" Ferguson pointed to Sonny and Skyler walking down the hall laughing.

"Then I told him, really Chad? Really? Then he was all hey thats my line!" Sonny joked around making Skyler laugh along with her.

"Yeah that sounds like CDC for you" Skyler replied after catching his breath. Skyler was too busy laughing he didn't see Chasity and Ferguson watching.

"So Sonny see you later" Skyler whispered running towards a different hall.

"Kay..." Sonny whispered after he left. Even though Skyler was a good friend she felt like he was ashamed of her, because he promised her to keep there friendship a secret. Sonny left towards the the prop house looking for her friends before they had rehearsal. Sonny saw Tawni walk away with Portlyn with bags in there hands.

"Hey Sonny" Tawni greeted along with Portlyn.

"Hey guys..." Sonny sadly whispered.

"Whats wrong?" Portlyn asked. She was the only one from the Falls who would actually talk to the Randoms without having it a secret.

"oh nothing just thinking" Sonny whispered.

"Is it about Chad?" Tawni asked.

"What! No, psh why would I be thinking of that jerk!" Sonny said her voice raising an octave when she lies.

"OH! Just because ever since he started to date _Nico's girlfriend._ You haven't really been around" Portlyn commented putting extra emphases on Nico's girlfriend.

"Oh no I just been walking around you know" Sonny lied again.

"Oh okay...we will pretend to believe you, but hey I am going to go with Portlyn to take her bags to her dressing room wanna come with?" Tawni asked pointing to all the orange Halloween Party bags.

"No thanks, maybe next time." Sonny whispered

"Okay then see you later Sonny" The two girls said in an unison. The two girls were lost in a conversation when they didn't notice they went down the wrong corridor, chills went down the girls backs when they noticed they were in the wrong hall. Everything looked old and dark, there were flickering lights from above there was dark old gray carpet that looked almost black. The walls were a dark dusted gray.

"T-Tawni? W-where are we?" Portlyn stuttered looking around the abandoned hall way.

"...I, I dunno" Tawni burly whispered, she grabbed onto Portlyn's arm. There was a eerie sound coming from the rooms and halls all around them. It was as if there was wind making a swooshing noise mixed with, some one crying.

"D-do...y-you hear..that?" Portlyn asked

"Y-yeah" Tawni replied almost in tears from fear.

"I'm too young to die!" Portlyn yelled holding on to Tawni.

"So! I'm too Pretty to die! Kill someone else scary noise!" Tawni screamed. Just then the crying got louder, and a door went flying open making the two starlets started to scream as loud as they can dropping the bags on the way, they started to run down the hall tying to find there way back to the prop house.

"Tawni! I'm scared what if..what if I never see Nico again?" Portlyn cried out tripping over something she didn't see.

"Portlyn!" Tawni screamed trying to hold on to her hands and pull her away from the dark figure dressed in black.

"Tawni! Help me please don't let me go!" Portlyn screamed tears making her mascara run down her cheek, her hair going into knots.

"I promise I won't! Portlyn if we die I want to let you know I took your pink dress" Tawni cried out holding onto Portlyn. The figure started to pull both of the girls slowly into the room.

"I-I stole your new Moco Coco moco lip stick and blamed it on Grady. I'm so sorry" Portlyn cried out getting cuts from the old rug.

"You what!" Tawni yelled almost letting go of Portlyn.

"I said I was sorry." Portlyn whispered getting thrown into the room along with Tawni.

"W-who are y-you?" Both girls asked at the same time, hugging onto each other afraid to let go of one another.

"My name, is Margret Van Ronald. I am here for my close up" the figure said horsely her voice was dry and scary.

"Then...why did you take us?" Tawni cried out.

"Because I need you for my plan...to get my vengeance!" the deadly figure replied laughing like a evil maniac on the loose.

"Please, were begging you let us go" Portlyn cried out as the old figure grabbed Portlyn's hair yanking her away from the embrace she had on Tawni.

Sonny was walking looking for Tawni and Portlyn every where and couldn't find them anywhere. She started to get worried when she saw a trail of orange bags leading into the abandoned part of Condor Studios. She knew Tawni and Portlyn wouldn't just leave there precious items such as there Halloween costumes alone, something happened and it was something bad. Sonny ran to Mr. Condors office scared that she might be too late.

"Mr. Condor!" Sonny yelled bursting into the double doors.

"Sonny Monroe! What are you doing disturbing me!" Mr. Condor yelled making Sonny jump back.

"It's Tawni, and Portlyn they disappeared. I found there bags by the old hall way." Sonny whispered.

"Oh no. Not again..." Mr. Condor whispered. "Look Sonny go gather your friends and ill have Josh pass out flyer's there is going to be an emergency meeting find as many people and have them go to the commissary asap!" Mr. Condor demanded quickly typing up a paper to give to Josh.

_**So Tawni and Portlyn get kidnapped by some lady named Marget wonder whats going to happen next?...**_

_**So as like before what costume should I pick so far only one person said the china doll one. I want any ideas that have to deal with a tutu =) if possible.**_

_**The choices are **_

_**Dead China doll**_

_**dead ballerina **_

_**questions and answers **_

_**what are you planning to be for Halloween?**_


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own zip, nada nothing. Okay I been getting reviews about the Chad and Skyler thing. Skyler is Devon on Mackenzie Falls, he is Mackenzie's step brother if you don't know. I have to use him as Sonny's friend because later on you will find out why I couldn't use Chad, but don't worry there will be Channy and Skyler is the big brother type to Sonny. **

**Chapter 2. The Meeting that Changes everything! **

Condor Studio's known for there hit TV shows Mackenzie Falls and So Random, it wasn't random that two starlets went missing however.. Ever since a certain brunette let the boss know what she found out, strange things been happening to the whole studio. The gray skies were now black angry skies filled with hate. Rain was poring down from every direction, as the lighting flashed minutes apart. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 bang that was the cue for the thunder the storm was getting closer as they heard the loud crash. The trees swayed back and forth from the fierce wind that made all the animals run for cover. In the studio safe and dry away from the madness of Mother Natures furry was things that no one would have saw coming.

Sonny ran to the Commissary after her run in with Mr. Condor it was about lunch time so many of the cast was already in the room eating and talking having a god time, that was one thing that troubled Sonny Monroe. She feared that her night mares were about to come alive for the past three days she been having nightmares over and over, waking up in the middle of the night screaming afraid for her life. As Sonny passed the old corridor leading to the oldest part of the building, Sonny noticed an envelope in the middle of the floor. She didn't notice it earlier when she saw the bags she quickly looked back and forth afraid that someone was watching her before she ran to pick up the old looking paper. She slowly opened it reveling a letter by some one named Margret Van Ronald, she scanned through the letter fast as she made her way back to the commissary. She read the contents of the aged paper.

_My dearest Charles, I have a confession to tell you. See you probably figured that out when I used Charles instead of Charlie. Well I went to the doctor today and I found out that I am two months pregnant with your child. I don't know how you will take this since we ended our relationship, I hope I don't intrude on you and Candice. Does Clare or Jackie know of your fiancée? How could you Charles I trusted you and you just crush me like this? Remember when you promised me when we were 15 you said you loved me and you made me promise I would wait for you. Well I am done waiting Charlie I am moving back to Connecticut this will be my farewell. _

_Yours truly Margret Eliza Van Ronald_

Sonny quickly finished reading the letter and showed it into her back pocket of her jeans, she felt weird after she read the letter she decided to ask Skyler if he knew any ting of her or if his grandmother talked about her. She quickly ran into the commissary looking around not noticing that she just ran smack dab into Chad Dylan Cooper, the boy who broke her heart in one day. See she finally got the courage to tell Chad how she truly felt about him, but he just laughed she felt like her heart shattered into a million of pieces that day. That was also the same day she made friends with Portlyn and Skyler, she ran into the commissary almost over the edge of tears when she noticed Skyler was looking at her, he waved her to go sit with him and that was how she end up talking to him. She decided to make a new friend to help her fix her broken heart.

"Sonny?" Chad asked noticing her run into the commissary to the _'Random' _side of the room. This was the first time Chad talked to her since that day he laughed at her and he been feeling guilty the whole time.

"Chad" Sonny hissed she was still mad at him.

"_Random_" Chad began to say when Sonny interrupted him.

"_Falls_" Sonny replied coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked noticing Sonny wasn't her normal self, he could tell she was stressed and was worried about something.

"The same reason why your here, the Halloween meeting" Sonny whispered looking around for Skyler she had to tell him what she found and, that there friends went missing, she saw him at his usual table next to Penelope she held on to him for her dear life, Sonny figured Penelope was afraid of thunder storms as bad as she was.

"How do you know about that? Your new." Chad replied sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Really Chad? Really? Because I been here for over two years now, and F.Y.I, I do read flyer's you know!" Sonny snapped she wasn't in the mood for his non-sense at the moment.

"Sonny can we talk?" Chad whispered.

"What do you want to talk about? Oh let me guess how your new girlfriend is way prettier than me? Or do you want to laugh at my face again? You know Chad I can't believe you" Sonny shouted making a scene.

"No! Sonny calm down. I know your in love with me and you can't resist me and all but calm down, you don't want to make a scene" Chad replied calmly.

"Me calm down? Me calm down I. Don't. Think. So. See Chad the world doesn't revolve around you! So stop acting like a jerk!" Sonny yelled before stomping away. Chad stood there watching her walk away for the second time.

"Wow. Chad remind me to go to you when I want to get rid of a girl" Skyler joked watching Sonny look like she was about to cry, the same way he saw her when he first met her. He wanted to hit Chad across the head just for treating Sonny like that, he didn't want to blow his cover though he had to knock some sense into his huge head.

"What do you want Skyler?" Chad hissed turning around to face his co-star.

"Oh. Nothing... just wondering why you always treat her like that?" Skyler replied

"Why do you care?" Chad asked narrowing his eyes at Skyler.

"I don't, but your being really low Chad. Even for you" Skyler whispered.

"Oh so what are you my dad now?" Chad hissed about to tackle Skyler down if he said one more stupid question. He hated how Skyler became closer to Sonny over the past week, he noticed that when Sonny disappeared Skyler was a no show too. Chad wasn't dumb he knew something was happening so one day he followed the two and found out that she told him everything, something she never told Chad. That was the reason why he been wanting to talk to Sonny so bad, so he can get down to what was happening he also wanted to tell her that he left Alyssa.

"What ever, I am on your side you know. Maybe you should give her a chance" Skyler hissed walking away, pulling Chad out of his thoughts.

"Okay every one calm down!" Mr. Condor yelled walking into the commissary.

"We have a problem! Two of our actresses went missing today" Mr. Condor said looking worried.

"What! Who?" One of the teens yelled from the back of the room.

"Portlyn and Tawni. We believe it is happening again" Marshall replied standing next to Mr. Condor.

"What's happening again?" Nico asked trying to get to the front of the crowed.

"Well 50 years ago, there was this actress her name was Margret Van Ronald. She was in love with the owners son who was Charlie Dotson, but the owner forbidden them to see each other. A month later she found out she was pregnant and Charlie was the dad. She never got the chance to tell him because that night she found out she went missing. Months later Charlie let it known that he started to sleep around with Clare Wilson and Jackie Olden. A month later the two best friends went missing one from Margret's show and the other from the rival show. Every ten or so years little paranormal things start to happen. It was just last year when we found out that another person went missing the same time Margret went missing, her name was Candice Danielle Carter, she was known as CDC. Some how they linked her with the disappearances of all three girls, but we don't really know any thing much about her." Mr. Condor explained, every one started to ask questions and scream out random things but Sonny slipped out of the room when she heard the story. She had a million of questions flying threw her head, why was it that she, Sonny Monroe who had to find the letter. She didn't know who to tell or what to think so she just started to walk fast towards the _'forbidden'_ hallway. All she knew was that she had to go back and try to find her two friends.

"Sonny wait up!" Chad yelled running after her. She slowed down stopping so she can see what _'he'_ wanted.

"Please Chad, I need to find them" Sonny whispered tears about to fall out her eyes any moment.

"You can't go by your self" Chad replied

"W-will you come with me?" Sonny asked

"Ugh, um I dunno" Chad whispered.

"Of course he is going to go" Skyler interrupted walking past the two.

"Yeah what he said" Chad hissed glaring at Skyler. Sonny just simply gave Skyler a weak smile, she was going to thank him later.

"Are you sure Chad?" Sonny asked playing with the hem of her shirt, looking down.

"Yeah, we _do _have to talk after all" Chad replied following Sonny to some hall way that was dark.

"Thank you Chad" Sonny said softly walking down the dark old corridor.

"Sonny if you just wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask, we could have easily went to my dressing room" Chad commented giving her his signature smirk.

"Jerk. No this is the place I found there bags... but there gone...now" Sonny replied looking around for the bright orange Halloween bags.

"What bags?" Chad asked walking up to Sonny.

"The orange...ones" Sonny whispered looking at how Chad was so close to her.

"Sonny can we talk" Chad whispered in her ear, making goosebumps shoot down her spine.

"Chad, why now?" Sonny asked sliding down the wall and out of his embrace.

"God! Sonny can we just get back to what we had? Before the fight." Chad asked angrily.

"To what Chad? All we do is argue one day, be nice the next? It gets old real fast!" Sonny asked watching Chad sit next to her.

"I miss you Sonny, I know now that I should have chose you." Chad replied looking at her, her eyes looked hurt like she was sad and tried to keep in the pain.

"Really Chad? Really then tell me this why did you choose her?" Sonny asked as a tears slid down her eyes.

"Because I dunno, I guess I was scared" Chad whispered.

"I told you Chad, that I liked you and you laughed at me. Then next thing I find out you are with Nico's girlfriend...if you didn't like me all you had to do was tell me" Sonny replied, getting up and walking to the secret spot that Skyler showed her.

"Sonny, please" Chad begged her getting up and chasing her. Sonny froze in her tracks when she saw some one standing in front of her down the hall.

"C-Chad?" Sonny stuttered she couldn't move and the temperature dropped making her shiver in the cold.

"Sonny...who is that?" Chad asked grabbing onto Sonny's hand.

"I-I don't know. I say we leave" Sonny burly whispered.

"Come on Sonny!" Chad yelled when he saw the person or thing slowly walking closer to the two.

"I c-can't Chad. I can't m-move!" Sonny screamed tears falling down her eyes.

"Its okay I got you" Chad replied picking her up bridal style and trying to run as fast as he can. Sonny closed her eyes the image she saw still playing in her eyes as she held onto Chad closer.

"Chad, what was that thing?" Sonny asked when she saw the light from the north wing hall way.

"I have no clue Sonny, but I think that was the thing that probably took Portlyn" Chad replied there was no tone in his voice.

"Oh and Tawni...Sonny what was that place?" Chad added letting her stand up on her own, but still holding on to her.

"Its the old studio back in the 50s" Sonny replied holding on to Chad tighter afraid if she would let go that _thing _would take her.

"Its okay Sonny were safe now" Chad said sweetly to her rubbing her back.

"Thank you Chad." Sonny thanked him letting go of there hug.

"Sonny, I left her for you" Chad replied pulling Sonny back into the embrace.

"Y-you did?" Sonny stuttered looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, you were right and I was wrong. I'm s-so-sor" Chad stuttered out.

"Its okay, I forgive you." Sonny replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"I really am though Sonny" Chad stated.

"Chad...r-run!" Sonny screamed when she looked back towards the dark hall way. She saw the same figure that was following them walking out in to the light. Chad turned to see a dark figure slowly walk to them this time Chad was stuck in a trance.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed pulling his hand snapping him out of the hypnotize position he was in, Chad held on to Sonny's hand tighter running as fast as he can. Sonny ran as quickly as a girl can in three inched hills, she slowed down to take off her hills throwing them at the figure along the way.

"Sonny hurry, we can make it in time!" Chad yelled pulling her towards the commissary where he saw everyone still in.

"Sonny help me!" They heard Tawni yell from behind them, making Sonny stop and turn around.

"No Sonny! Its a trick!" Chad yelled pulling her hand.

"Sonny, please you have to save us" Tawni cried out. Chad pulled Sonny into the commissary quickly closing the door.

"But that was Tawni!" Sonny cried out when she was safely in the commissary with the rest of the actors.

"Tawni where?" Marshall asked looking around.

"She was behind us" Sonny cried out.

"That wasn't Tawni, look at me Sonny you saw her that was not Tawni!" Chad yelled shaking Sonny.

"It was her Chad...I have to help her" Sonny whined pulling out of his grip.

"Sonny what did you see?" Zora asked jumping down from the vent.

"It was Tawni, she needs our help. She was crying her eyes...they were missing...she didn't have a mouth it was completely gone. Zora whats happening?" Sonny asked falling on to the floor.

"Sonny!" Chad and Zora yelled watching the brunette faint.

"What did you do to her Chad!" Skyler shouted angrily pinning him up to a wall.

"I didn't do anything to her! Let go of me!" Chad yelled.

"Then how the hell did she faint then?" Skyler shouted

"Man listen, we were in this hall looking for bags. I told her we had to talk she got mad and stomped off when I found her, she was scared frozen as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. It was Blondie she was in a black robe her eyes...her mouth...chasing us, then Sonny" Chad replied feeling dizzy.

"Chad keep a hold of your self man" Skyler commented patting his face. Chad slipped into the darkness fainting when he realized what he just witnessed.

"Some one get me some water!" Marshall yelled out Nico ran to get the water bottle from Brenda.

"Here Marshall" Nico stated handing his boss a plastic bottle. Marshall quickly opened it up throwing it on Sonny and Chad. Making them gain conscious.

"My hair! Who wet my hair?" Chad yelled looking at the corporate who dared to ruin Chad Dylan Copper's hair.

"Oh shut up!" Zora complained

"I agree with Zor" Grady commented.

"Sonny are you okay?" Marshall asked noticing Sonny looking as if she just had a nightmare.

"Its all my fault" Sonny whispered.

Just then the storm out side gotten worse, lighting flashed across the sky, the thunder crashed making it sound like some one banged a drum in the sky. The rain fell down fierce slapping everything as it made contact to the surface. This Halloween was indeed something not of the ordinary and it was still a week away and the ghosts came out to play.


	4. Screams in the vents

The next day Sonny walked into the studio scared, there was still no signs of Tawni or Portlyn, making Sonny worry. She walked past stage 2 where they were having a candle light for Portlyn. Sonny slowly walked to Skyler nudging him on his arm.

"Hey Skyler, whats going on?" Sonny whispered. Some of the Falls saw Sonny and gave the two strange looks.

"Look Sonny I can't talk to you today" Skyler hissed.

"Oh. Okay then" Sonny replied turning around and walked away. She slowly walked to her now vacant dressing room, with out Tawni it wasn't the same nothing was the same.

"Knock, Knock" Chad said walking into the room.

"Hey Chad" Sonny said she had no life in her voice. She sat on the pink couch starring at the wall.

"Sonny. Whats going on with you and...Skyler?" Chad asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing is happening with us. Why?" Sonny asked lifting her head to look at Chad.

"I dunno he just got really defensive about you yesterday. If the is anything going on can you please tell me?" Chad asked

"We were bestfriends" Sonny whispered looking back at the wall.

"Were? What happened?" Chad asked looking blankly at the wall too.

"He has a rep to protect, apparently he can't talk to me today"

"What? Why not?"

"I dunno, but I don't need that. I have more important people to worry about"

"Yeah, like me" Chad smirked.

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Yes really. Who wouldn't think of me, come on I am Chad Dylan Cooper after all" Chad smirked he was now standing in front of Sonny.

"Chad your really weird sometimes" Sonny joked, Chad put his hand over his heart acting like he was hurt.

"Ouch Sonny, that hurt and to think you liked me" Chad dramatically replied falling to the floor.

"Real mature Chad"

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Hey that is my line!" Chad pouted.

"Oh well there mine now" Sonny smirked. She felt better thanks to Chad, she wasn't as sad as before.

"Lets go for a fro-yo" Chad suggested standing up and patting his pants off.

"Sure why not" Sonny smiled getting up and walking to the door.

"You coming super star?" Sonny asked and started to walk down the halls by her self.

MISSING_WITH_OUT_A_TRACE

"Zora where are you?" A voice called.

Zora jumped up hitting her head on the metal of the vent. She looked around to see where the voice was coming from she felt the temperature drop.

"Is someone there?" Zora asked crawling to the nearest vent opening.

"Zora?" Someone whispered.

"Who is there!" Zora screamed when a hand grabbed her foot.

"Gotcha!" Nico said laughing at his prank he just pulled on his young co-worker.

"You fool! You scared me, do you know what part of the vents we are in!" Zora hissed shooting daggers at Nico.

"Calm down Z. I was just pranking you" Nico replied shifting around to sit down.

"No were in the old vent system of the old building. You know the part where Tawni and Portlyn went missing" Zora explained looking out of the old dusted vent opening.

"So your saying were in a haunted building?" Grady asked crawling to Nico and Zora.  
"Yes, and if we don't be careful we could be the next to be gone" Zora replied opening the slot nd jumping down to the ground with Nico and Grady following her.

"So where do you think where at?" Nico asked when he jumped down, Grady jumped right after Nico touched the floor. Grady landed with a thump, he didn't give Nico any time to move.

"Grady get off...lay low with the cheese" Nico exclaimed trying to get free from his friend.

"Sorry Nico" Grady replied getting off of Nico's back and looking around.

"Wow you two are dumber then I thought" Zora commented hitting her head with her hand.

"Hey not our fault" Grady said looking at a certain wall.

"Hey G, what did you find?" Nico asked, waling up behind his friend.  
"Isn't that Skyler?" Grady asked pointing to a painting with a guy who looked from the 50s.

"Dude that is Skyler" Nico replied looking at it more closer.

"You guys if you think thats weird look at what I found" Zora whispered.

"What did you fin- oh my god" Nico started to say.

"Its the split image of Sonny" Grady finished.

"Well apparently this chick was in a show called, Simple Life."Zora explained reading the headline of the painting.

"Hey so these were like So Random and Mackenzie Falls...but the other way around." Grady said.

"I guess" Nico replied.

"Nico...help me" a depressed voice rang threw the room.

"Was that Portlyn?" Zora asked looking around.

"I dunno but I don't want to stay and find out" Grady commented and ran to the wall.

"Help me Nico" The voice came closer to the room.

"You guys lets go!" Grady yelled finally getting his body threw the small vent, with Zora following him.

"Come on Nico! You fool there after you" Zora hissed. Nico shot his head up and ran to the vent he was almost in when a hand grabbed his foot pulling him back out of the vent.

"Grady, Zora help me" Nico cried out holding on to the walls. Grady and Zora was puling him up.

"Nico I can't I don't have enough grip" Zora replied her fingers slipping out of his hands.

"Grady help me" Nico demanded. Grady and Zora continued to try to pull Nico back up but with no luck.

"You guys are the bestfriends I had ever had, I love you guys" Nico commented, letting go of his friends. Some thing dragged Nico's screaming body to the ground.

"I can't stand it, he is my bestfriend I can't just let him scream like that" Grady cried out trying to go towards the vent opening.

"You fool we have to get help, that thing took three people now. We have to get help before they take any one else!" Zora exclaimed crawling to the open vent in prop house.

"Hey guys...whats wrong?" Sonny asked walking into the prop house with Chad watching Zora and Grady jump out of the vent.

"N-Nico...it took him" Grady replied looking at the ground.

"What how?" Chad asked quickly. Sonny stood there frozen it was just like the dream she had the night before.

"We were in the vents in this old room where we saw a picture of Sonny and Skyler...only it wasn't them it couldn't be them" Zora replied with no tone in her voice.

"Its just like my dream...first it was Tawni and Portlyn then Nico. In my dream Penelope was n-next" Sonny whispered trying to remember the dream to figure who was next.

"Sonny what are you talking about?" Chad asked as he noticed Sonny dropped her Fro-yo on the floor and she was lost in thought.

"Ferguson, Grady, Zora, Chloe, S-Skyler, Chad, Me. I am the last one...the one who-who died to save everyone" Sonny commented tears pricking her eyes.

"Sonny..." Chad, Grady and Zora said in a unison as Sonny dropped to the floor holding her legs to her chest as she cried.

"Do you think she is right?" Zora asked sitting next to Sonny on the floor, Chad was on her other side rubbing her back.

"I know I am right... I keep having this dream every year. The same damn dream! The nightmare that keeps me up all night. At first it was weird because I wasn't on the show and neither was Chloe or Penelope at the time, but they were in my dream!" Sonny shouted

"No Sonny..your just stressed. Yeah thats it" Grady replied.

"He is right, your probably not getting enough sleep." Chad commented pulling Sonny into a hug.

"No..I know how everyone is going to go missing. Tawni and Portlyn were walking down the hall, that ghost dragged them into the dressing room. Margret's dressing room. Nico was in her dressing room and went missing" Sonny whispered

"How do you know what room we were in? we didn't even know what room we were in" Grady asked scratching his head.

"There were two paintings on of a guy, and the other looked just like me...the picture that had a girl who looked like me was standing by this blond girl with green eyes...she was Margret." Sonny replied reaching into her pocket and grabbing out the old Ferguson, Chloe and S-Skyler. No one is safe anymore" she added as more tears started to blur her vision.

A storm was coming in and all of Hollywood was now on storm watch. Trees swayed back and forth as people could hear the cries of the missing Condor Stars. The night mare just began and there is worst to come. Life is a mystery if you don't figure out the puzzle you will be next, its a matter of life and death. Death is always waiting for you around the corner, everyone dies but not everyone lives.

Sonny and Chad along with the other So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast were sitting around in the prop house trying to find answers but all leading up to one. Death.

"You know it's not that I am afraid to die, its just that I don't want to be there when it happens" Sonny said out of the blue catching everyone off guard, she hasn't spoken a word in thirty minutes.

"Bout time the queen of comedy speaks up." Skyler joked around only to get daggers from Chad.

"Kidding" Skyler added soon after he saw Chad.  
Better be" Chad hissed.

"I wonder how its going to be...you know going missing and all" Chloe whispered.

"Its going to be scary...Nico was screaming so loud I still can hear it" Grady commented covering hi ears with his hands.

"The worst thing about this is, one of you _'Randoms'_ could actually be right for once. What if this is the last day being all together. What if I never get to see the day light again? What if-" Chloe started to panic when Penelope rudely interrupted her.

"Chloe! Calm down she isn't right. This is probably a joke 'lets scare Mackenzie Falls and run them out of the studio' but guess what I am so smarter then that. You know I am so out of here!" Penelope hissed storming out of the room.

"And then there were seven" Ferguson commented

"This is how she goes missing...she tries to exit the building but all the doors were locked. Then she passes by the _'Hall Way' _then you guys could figure out the rest" Sonny whispered she had no tone in her voice **(*Just imagine Vanessa Hudgens voice in Bandslam)**

"We have to do something...we can't just wait to get picked off one by one" Chad commented jumping up to his feet.

"Pooper Pants is right" Grady agreed jumping up in his spot.

Going missing is scary a night mare at the least. Waiting for help in a small room no where to run because there always watching you. Choose your next move wisely because it might just be your last one.

_So there is your little Channy bits and parts Sonny is going all emo lol but I wonder if these dreams she is having could be the answer to helping everyone survive??? _


End file.
